


Enchanted (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 6 - Hogwarts AU)

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts AU, Kissing, Magic, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, Valentine's Day, alternative universe, sanversweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Alex has to lead a few students that got detention to organize this year's Valentine's event...





	Enchanted (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 6 - Hogwarts AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel pretty at home at Hogwarts myself (I grew up with Harry Potter and met my girlfriend in an online Harry Potter community xD) and I'm looking forward to reading what you think about this AU :)

Alex walked into the classroom, slightly moody. She had drawn the short straw out of all the prefects and now had the displeasure to be responsible for the next wave of detentions. She usually didn’t mind, but this time was different. She sighed.

When Alex scanned the room before her she was a bit confused about what people she found there:

First of all, her sister Kara blinked up at her with an innocent pout. Next to her sat Maggie who Alex only knew as a sixth year Hufflepuff seeker that got along well with Kara and had helped her out of trouble a few times. James Olsen, a tall black Gryffindor 5th year, was usually a nice guy and didn’t get a lot of detention – for a Gryffindor at least. There were also Winn Schott – a Ravenclaw student and good friend of Kara as they were both in the 4th year – and Lena Luthor, a 5th year that was brilliant even for a Ravenclaw.

“Sorry, I’m late”, Lucy announced, staggering in and setting herself up next to Maggie. “Myrtle made me be her therapist again.”

Alex snorted – as if Lucy would actually listen to anyone and give advice. Well, she would for Alex sometimes, but that was unusual. Her communication style was as well.

“Well to start with, what are you all here for?”, Alex wanted to know, looking at her sister, sternly. Kara grimaced slightly and said: “I accidentally packed one of Winn’s books and wanted to get it to him so he could do his homework, because you know, Ravenclaw and all. Unfortunately, I seem to have done that after hours…“

She looked sheepish.

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure, she got back ok, so I was with her when we were caught”, Winn added.

Alex looked on towards James who simply stated with a shrug: “I wanted to get a good picture of the blood moon and got busted.”

“I had to get a special plant for a research project that only blooms during blood moon which is rare enough, so, yeah”, Lena explained, looking a bit sour because she had been ridded of this awesome opportunity.

“Lucy?”, Alex asked.

“I was out of bed after hours, but as it’s not G-rated, I won’t elaborate on that”, she answered with a grin, which made Alex roll her eyes.

“Which leaves you, Maggie”, Alex said with raised eyebrows towards the Hufflepuff that still owned her an explanation.

“I wanted to make sure your sister was okay when I realized she wasn’t in the common room or dorms”, she replied with a shrug as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

“Okay”, Alex sighed. “Well, at least your detention isn’t too bad, so don’t worry.”

“What will you make us do?”, Kara wanted to know.

“ _I_ won’t make you do anything”, Alex huffed. “I’m the unfortunate person in charge of organizing this year’s Valentine’s shenanigans. And you are my crew.”

Kara’s and Winn’s faces actually lit up with joy while James and Lena seemed to be relieved. Lucy only rolled her eyes, evidently as annoyed by the fact that she was a part of that as Alex. Alex noticed that Maggie had just crossed her arms, looking like she might like it much better to be sent off to work in the Forbidden Forest than on the Valentine’s project.

“Well, I suggest that we collect ideas first and then pick what we want to actually do”, Alex stated, fishing for a piece of chalk.

Winn and Kara began to shout suggestions at once, occasionally being joined by James and Lena. Lucy only made unhelpful comments while Maggie didn’t say a single thing. They ended up with a pretty long list anyway and all voted for what they wanted to do: The Secret Valentine hadn’t been missing for a single year, so they hadn’t shut that one down. But they had decided on organizing romantic boat tours on the lake as well as an opportunity for photo shoots as James was a very good photographer. The decoration would have to be handled as well and with all of that, they would have their hands full for the next few days.

“Okay”, Alex spoke up after their vote. “Winn and Kara, you’ll be responsible for the boats. Lucy and Lena will do the decorations, James the photo stuff obviously. That leaves Maggie and me for the Secret Valentine. I suggest we all prepare a concept and meet up in two days after dinner in the Great Hall.”

As nobody objected, Alex let them off the hook for the day, motioning for Maggie to stay behind to talk. Alex noticed that she was a lot quieter than usual and her normally confident stature somehow diminished.

“You okay?”, Alex asked her, sounding a lot softer than she had intended. She had only talked to Maggie a few times before, mostly with Kara present or during a Quidditch match. She realized that Maggie was even more beautiful up close and felt her heart rate speed up.

Alex had asked herself for some time now if she wasn’t actually into girls. At first, she had thought it was just because after Maxwell Lord, she had had enough of boys for a bit, but having closely observed herself, she was pretty sure that boys weren’t her preferred hunting ground. She had never been in love before but a few very strange body reactions to situations in the changing rooms now had her pretty sure that she might be gay.

“Yeah, just let us get this over with”, Maggie grumbled, still not uncrossing her arms, her eyes now on the floor.

“Uhm, okay”, Alex said, feeling a bit confused by Maggie’s reaction. “I suppose you know how that Secret Valentine stuff works? Or didn’t you have that over in the US?”

“No, yeah, we had that”, Maggie replied shortly, biting the inside of her cheek. Maggie had moved over from the US about a year ago to join Hogwarts. According to Kara, she lived with her aunt, but nobody knew yet what had happened to her parents or why Maggie and her aunt changed continents. Alex had always assumed that her parents had died which was obviously painful to talk about, Alex herself could totally relate to that since her dad had died two years previously.

“Okay, so I’d say the usual red and white roses, some sweets and probably we could bewitch some suit of armors to deliver Valentine songs?”, Alex proposed, feeling slightly awkward talking about this stuff. It really wasn’t her area of expertise at all.

“Sounds good”, Maggie offered with a shrug.

Figuring that this evening wouldn’t be very productive, Alex suggested: “Maybe let’s meet up tomorrow after dinner to work on the concept.”

“Sure”, Maggie said. “Where do you wanna meet?”

“Room of Requirement, we’ll be able to work in peace there”, Alex replied. “Know where it is?”

Maggie simply nodded.

“Okay, meet you there at 7?”, Alex asked.

“Yeah, see you then”, Maggie agreed, giving her a small smile before leaving the classroom.

 

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about Maggie’s behavior all night. She sensed that something wasn’t right and somehow, she really wanted to do something to make Maggie less upset. This irritated her slightly, she had always been protective of Kara and cared about and for her a lot, but the number of people to which that applied to as well was very small.

During lunch hour next day, Alex caught up with Kara after she had left the table in the Great Hall.

“Hey”, Kara greeted her beaming. “This Valentine’s Day is gonna be great! Winn and I are already figuring out some cool spells.”

“Yeah, sounds good”, Alex mumbled absentmindedly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah sure”, Kara replied, stepping sideways to let passing students through.

“Is Maggie okay?”, Alex wanted to know when there was no one in earshot anymore. “She seemed a bit off yesterday.”

“Yeah, I noticed”, Kara said, looking concerned. “I asked her about it last night, but she totally deflected that anything was wrong and pretty much fled for her bedroom.”

“But something’s off, right?”, Alex wanted to clarify with raised eyebrows.

“She’s not normally like that”, Kara agreed. “The last time I’ve seen her like that was when Maxwell Lord gave her a hard time because he found out that she’s gay. But that only lasted for a day or so.”

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for idiots”, Alex huffed, feeling angry now. This was one of the reasons she hadn’t come out yet. But it certainly wasn’t the only one because she knew she could tell Kara. She would be okay with it, wouldn’t she?

“Alex?”, Kara asked after a moment.

“Hm?”, Alex snapped back out of her daze.

“Are you okay?”, her sister wanted to know, now looking at Alex in concern.

“Yeah, yeah”, Alex said with a dismissive wave of her right hand. “Sorry, I gotta run for Potions or I’ll be late.”

“See you”, Alex could hear Kara shout after her.

 

That night, Alex walked past the Room of Requirement three times, thinking of a cozy study room. Just when the door appeared, Maggie made her way around the corner. Alex’s heart sped up again and she couldn’t help but smile at the Hufflepuff.

“Hey Danvers”, Maggie greeted weakly. Okay, so her strange mood hadn’t passed.

“Hey”, Alex replied, her smile having faltered slightly. Was Maggie upset because she didn’t want to work with her? Maybe the rumors about her being a bit hard-headed and emotionally distant had done their work on Maggie, too.

“After you”, Alex mumbled, letting Maggie enter first into the small round room with a large round table in the middle, surrounded by comfortable looking sofas. They took their place on one of them and Alex pulled out two cauldron cakes that she had brought for dessert. Maggie mirrored her movements and got two bottles of Butterbeer out of her bag.

“Uh great, I love that stuff”, Alex stated. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I can’t come to our date empty handed, can I?”, Maggie said with a small grin. Alex smiled back, feeling her stomach do a strange lurch. Had that comment been a joke or was this Maggie’s way of finding out what this was? She probably thought Alex had teamed them up on purpose. Had she? Alex wasn’t sure about that herself.

For a moment they just looked at each other until Alex cleared her throat awkwardly and got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

“Okay, so, I checked with the team last year and they said that 300 roses each of red and white should be enough”, Alex began, trying to keep her tone business-like. She felt nervous around Maggie and she hated feeling nervous. Not so much with Maggie though. This was all very confusing. Was this how it felt like to have a crush? Did Alex Danvers even get a crush?

“Sounds reasonable”, Maggie stated lamely, seemingly trying her best to participate and distance herself at the same time.

“They said, they ran short of sweets the last time”, Alex continued, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating and the way her eyes seemed unable to meet Maggie’s for longer than a second. “So, we might wanna up that number. Bertie Botts has a Valentine’s edition as my sister informed me today.”

“Let me guess, all pink and red beans with flavors like all kinds of berries, roses and stuff like that?”, Maggie grumbled cynically.

“Uhm, yeah pretty much”, Alex confirmed with a small laugh.

“Why do people even buy that crap?”, Maggie stated with a disbelieving shake of her head.

“Well, I’d say probably for some stupid romantic reasons”, Alex offered. “The only reason I’ll eat them is because I really like berries and this edition is supposed to have none of the gross flavors they usually come up with.”

Maggie genuinely laughed at that and Alex’s face lit up. She had made Maggie Sawyer laugh. One second later she chastised herself. Where had her badass-I-don’t-care-mentality gone off to?

When they were done discussing the numbers, Alex pulled out some Valentine’s poems Kara had been kind enough to equip her with. She handed them over for Maggie to read and help decide which three they wanted to pick for teaching to the suits of armor.

Alex shot Maggie a look every few seconds while she was sorting through them, so she caught at once when Maggie drew in a sharp breath, actually moving away from the table before getting up and turning away.

“Hey, what’s up?”, Alex asked in a low voice, standing up as well and cautiously stepping up behind Maggie who had hugged her upper body with her arms, shaking slightly.

“Nothing”, Maggie said in a husky voice, sniffling lowly.

“Maggie?”, Alex tried again, coming up next to her to see if she would move further away. Alex saw that she had closed her eyes tightly, silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Can… can I give you a hug?”, she wanted to know after a moment. She felt a bit stupid asking, but she didn’t know what was up yet and they didn’t know each other very well after all. Maggie just shrugged, so Alex started with cautiously placing one of her arms around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her sideways against her own body. This was when Maggie actually sobbed.

“Sorry, I –”, Maggie pressed through a second sob.

“No, it’s okay”, Alex assured her at once. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Alex maneuvered the other girl carefully into a real hug, feeling her shake in her embrace. She didn’t really know what to do. She had no idea what was going on and she had never been particularly good with dealing with things like that. Kara was much better with those kinds of situations.

When Maggie had calmed down somewhat, Alex moved them over to the sofa again, placing them down and passing Maggie the bottle of water out of her bag. She took a few large gulps before hiding her face in her hands.

“Sorry”, she mumbled again.

“No, it’s okay”, Alex said, feeling a bit stupid because she didn’t know what else to say. When they had been quiet for a few minutes, she asked carefully: “Maggie, what’s… what’s wrong?”

Maggie inhaled a deep shaky breath before looking up at Alex. Her eyes were red and puffy, but Alex couldn’t help but notice that she was still incredibly beautiful. Somehow seeing her like that made Alex want to protect her from all evil.

“I… just hate Valentine’s Day”, Maggie offered, sighing.

“Well, I’m not a fan myself”, Alex replied with a small laugh. “But this is about something else, isn’t it?”

Maggie looked back at Alex, studying her face as if trying to figure out if she could trust her.

“Yeah, yeah it is”, Maggie said in a small voice. “On… on Valentine’s Day last year, I had to leave my home.”

“Oh”, Alex replied in a sad voice. “Did you… did you have to leave someone behind you uhm... love?”

She felt something rise inside her that might be jealousy. Crap.

“Ha, yeah”, Maggie laughed drily. “But not in the way you probably think.”

Alex just blinked at her, letting Maggie decide if she wanted to continue or not. Maggie seemed to consider that herself for a moment before continuing: “I had a friend… that I really liked. I thought she might feel the same way, so on Valentine’s Day I put a poem in her locker. _That_ poem.” She pointed to the piece of parchment on the table that had started all of this.

“Oh”, Alex mouthed, starting to comprehend.

“Yeah, well, she showed it to her parents”, Maggie went on. “And they told my parents. And…”

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply once. “And then I had to go and live with my aunt. She took me with her when she got her new job, so… yeah.”

“I’m so sorry”, Alex whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

“Yeah, it’s… whatever”, Maggie mumbled, sinking her head and shaking it.

“No, it’s not whatever”, Alex said, her voice still low but firmer now. “That is not fair. That is not what you deserve.”

“Well, it is what a lot of people think I deserve”, Maggie stated in a somewhat distant voice. “Not only over there, but here too.”

“Max is an ass”, Alex burst out at that, feeling anger bubbling up again. “Don’t you dare listen to him. There’s nothing wrong with us.”

Maggie’s eyes snapped up to Alex’s before she had realized her slip-up. Alex’s own eyes now widened in panic.

“Hey, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone”, Maggie assured her at once, placing a hand on Alex’s thigh. Alex looked down at it. Some sort of electricity had shot threw her at the touch.

“I promise”, Maggie whispered.

Alex raised her eyes again, letting them dart between Maggie’s.

“I… I…”, Alex stammered, panic still settling in.

“Hey, Alex, it’s okay”, Maggie said in a calm voice and with a small smile. “You know my secret, I know yours. We’re sort of stuck like that. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah it will”, Alex growled. “I will punch Max the moment I lay my eyes on him the next time.”

Maggie chuckled at that.

 

“Oh my god, Alex, what happened?”, Kara gasped when Alex walked into their meeting the next evening. The others were already all present and now assembled around their project leader in concern.

“Nothing, I’m fine”, Alex mumbled, trying to shake off her sister’s hand that was carefully grazing Alex’s black eye.

“Max punched back”, she whispered to Maggie with a grimace while passing her. She could see her eyes widen in surprise but she didn’t say anything.

“Okay, people, hit me with the concepts”, Alex announced, finally killing every attempt of the others to find out what had happened.

The meeting passed pretty smoothly. They exchanged a few ideas on spells and set up another meeting on Tuesday night, the day before Valentine’s Day to help each other finish up everything.

 

Alex was surprised to find that she began to actually have fun while working with Maggie. She couldn’t help but notice that Maggie became a lot more cheerful over time as well. She actually cracked up laughing when Alex had first tried to bewitch a suit of armor that then sang a very strange version of ‘I Love You Like A Niffler Loves Gold’ where it replaced the word ‘Niffler’ with ‘Nargel’ for some reason unknown to Alex.

They even had fun organizing all the roses and sweets in an empty classroom together before instructing the house elves on what to do exactly when the deadline for the Secret Valentine would hit and the distribution of the goods would begin.

When they met on the evening before Valentine’s Day, everybody was a bit nervous. They had prepared everything and only needed to do some last-minute check-ups on everything before they went to bed as they had all agreed on meeting early in the Great Hall the next morning.

“Hey Alex”, Maggie shouted before Alex could turn the corner. Alex made a 180, jogging back, thinking that they had forgotten to do something.

“Yeah?”, Alex said, coming to a halt in front of her.

“Wanna go test the boats?”, Maggie offered with a shy grin.

“Yeah”, she breathed, blushing and trying not to stumble over her own feet when Maggie took her hand and pulled her along the corridor towards the Entrance Hall.

“You know, we’re technically not allowed to be out here”, Alex mumbled when they slipped out of the door.

“Very un-slytherin of you, Danvers”, Maggie just chuckled. “I’m sure a prefect nerd like you can come up with a satisfying answer for the teachers.”

They walked down to the lake in silence, still holding hands. Alex’s heart was beating fast and she could feel butterflies not only in her stomach but in several other organs as well.

When they arrived at the area where the decorated boats were waiting for students to board the next day, Maggie stopped and helped Alex into one before Alex pulled Maggie up after her. Maggie somehow ended up pressed against Alex’s body – maybe Alex had overdone it a bit with helping her inside. They didn’t jump apart however, but just stayed like that, staring at each other while the boat began to set into motion on its own accord.

Alex’s heart beat like crazy, her breath was hitching slightly, her own hand around Maggie’s feeling slightly sweaty, but still they didn’t pull apart.

Alex couldn’t help herself, her gaze flickered down to Maggie’s lips for a second. When she looked back up, she could see Maggie mirroring her, before their eyes met again. Their faces were only inches apart and Alex could feel Maggie’s breath on her lips. As she was a bit taller, Alex leaned down slightly, never stopping to look at Maggie who began to move her face towards Alex’s as well. The moment their lips touched, Alex’s eyes flickered shut. A tingling feeling was spreading throughout her whole body although their lips were just barely grazing each other. When they both moved back, Alex placed her free hand on Maggie’s cheek on instinct, searching her eyes for permission to kiss her again. Maggie just closed the gap between them once more, this time pressing their lips together more firmly. She even began moving them carefully after a moment. Alex had kissed boys before but it had felt nothing like this. This was sweet and slow and just felt so damn right that Alex didn’t know what to do with herself, so she just kissed Maggie back.

Suddenly the boat changed direction and they toppled over, Maggie landing on top of Alex.

“Sorry”, Maggie said with a light blush on her face. Alex couldn’t remember she had ever seen her blush. Or was it a trick of the moonlight?

“I can’t say I’m really complaining”, Alex mumbled back, a bit surprised by her own boldness. Maggie chuckled and Alex joined in after a moment.

“If I’m right, Kara has added cushions in here so I won’t even have any bruises”, Alex added, feeling for a cushion behind her head with a smile.

“Can we kiss again if I promise I won’t add any bruises you might have to explain tomorrow?”, Maggie asked with a grin on her face. This time, it was Alex who felt her cheeks warm up, but she nodded.

When Maggie moved down to kiss her again, Alex became especially aware of her body pressing down into her own. The weight felt right somehow, safe and exhilarating at the same time. Oh god and then Maggie slipped her tongue out and Alex nearly felt her hips roll into Maggie’s. Instead, she moaned slightly, carefully pushing her tongue against Maggie’s and pulling her impossibly closer.

When they parted again, they were both breathing heavier than before.

“I almost forgot that I brought you something”, Maggie mumbled after a moment of staring at each other.

“I didn’t take you for the romantic type”, Alex chuckled which earned her a light shove while they both sat up in the boat.

“It’s not even Valentine’s Day yet, so…”, Maggie grumbled, her voice trailing off while she was searching through the pockets of her robes.

“Okay, close your eyes”, she instructed when she had made out what she had apparently been looking for.

“Only if you kiss me again”, Alex challenged with a grin. Maggie chuckled, shaking her head.

“Close your eyes, Danvers”, she said again. So, Alex did.

“Now open your mouth”, came Maggie’s next instruction. After a short moment of hesitation, she did as she was told. And then she was feeling Maggie’s fingers on her lips, putting something small onto her toungue before pulling them away again.

Alex closed her mouth and was hit with a sweet taste of some kind of berry. Her eyes shot open and she smiled brightly.

“Are those the ones out of the special edition?”, Alex wanted to know, munching away carefully.

Maggie only nodded, moving her hand towards Alex’s mouth once more. This time, Alex could see the small bean between Maggie’s fingers. She opened her mouth and nearly whimpered when she saw Maggie lick her lips while her fingers were inside Alex’s mouth for a few seconds.

Alex swallowed this bean down much more quickly, leaning into Maggie’s space and looking at her.

“Something you want?”, Maggie teased with a dimply smile on her face.

“Yeah, something that tastes way better than those already pretty awesome berry beans”, Alex whispered, letting her gaze flicker down to Maggie’s lips. Maggie audibly gulped at that as Alex realized what this statement had also implied. To cover up her own embarrassment, Alex moved the rest of the way to Maggie’s lips.

 

As successful as the whole Valentine’s event the next day was, nothing could compete with the news that Slytherin prefect Alex Danvers was going out with the Hufflepuff seeker Maggie Sawyer. Not the decorations, not the photo shoots, nor the love boats and not even the singing suits of armor could distract the Hogwarts pupils from the fact that Alex and Maggie were walking through the corridors holding hands and no one could remember ever having seen Alex Danvers grin that stupidly or Maggie Sawyer showing that many dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always looking forward to hearing your thoughts in the comments, through Kudos or over on [tumblr (Tonxi)](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You can find my other contributions for Sanvers Week here:
> 
> Day 1 - Alternate Meeting: [On Top](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13641921)  
> Day 2 - High School / College AU: [Different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13653012/chapters/31358013)  
> Day 3 - Coffee Shop AU: [Cookie Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13668807)  
> Day 4 - Soulmate AU: [Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13679055)  
> Day 5 - Undercover AU: [Unusual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13684188)  
> Day 7 - Teachers AU: [Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13716546)


End file.
